fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis/Atlantis Movie Theater/1
ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle was waiting for Caradoc with a whole bunch of popcorn, She could wait for him, but she needed popcorn. The rest of the day was all set out, though why she chose to go to a movie theatre in the morning, she didn’t know. KWELV: He walked in and smiled when he saw Ardelle. "Hey! It's good to see you again!" he gave her a light hug. "I see you've already taken the liberty of getting the popcorn?" ARDELLE SONG: “Oh this is all for me.” She told him. “I couldn’t resist getting it.” She said with a sheepish grin. “I can go get you some right now.” KWELV: He grinned. "Sure, you can get me some as well." He followed her as she walked up to get some popcorn. "So what movie were you planning on seeing?" ARDELLE SONG: She shrugged, “It’s your birthday, I figured you could choose.” KWELV: "Alright, you can get the popcorn for me, I'll go check out which movies they're showing, kay?" he said, kissing her on the cheek before walking over to look at the signs that showed which movies they were playing that day. ARDELLE SONG: She was perfectly fine with that. Popcorn was the best. Ever. She got all of the popcorn, and a bunch of other snacks. KWELV: As his eyes scanned the signs he saw out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ardelle holding snacks and a bunch of popcorn. He smiled. This was going to be fun. ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle was stuffing her mouth with popcorn. She walked over to Caradoc, “This tastes soooo good.” She said will cramming more popcorn into her mouth. KWELV: He scooped a handful into his mouth. "Mmm, you're right. This is good popcorn." He looked again at the signs. "I'm having a hard time deciding. Do you have a favorite?" ARDELLE SONG: She shook her head, “No, not really.” KWELV: "Flareadon's Journey sounds pretty good. Have you heard of that one before?" ARDELLE SONG: “Alright! Let’s go watch that one. Remind me to tell you about the time I almost burnt off my clothes when trying to ride a Flaradon and Calla fell off of a cliff.” She said while walking. KWELV: "Alright," he said, and opened the door for her. then they both walked in and took their seats. Dang, this popcorn was GOOD. ARDELLE SONG: She handed him large bag full of popcorn. She took two more, “These ones are for me.” She said while licking her lips. KWELV: He laughed a little at her obsession with popcorn but he didn't mind. He sat there, and began eating his own popcorn. The movie was about to begin. ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle watched the movie intently, it was really good. She slowly at her popcorn, it seemed like they were getting to a good part. KWELV: Wow, this movie was good, and so were the movie snacks. An exciting part was happening, and he watched intently as it did. ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle leaned forwards. How in the world has she not seen this before? Probably because it just came out... KWELV: He leaned against Ardelle's shoulder, continuing to watch the movie intently. This was getting interesting. ARDELLE SONG: A loud sound came from the large screen. Most around her gasped, but she jut smiled, this was going to be interesting... KWELV: Wow, this was really getting interesting. He munched on some more popcorn. It was coming toward the end of the movie, to the climax. ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle leaned back, she was not expecting that character to die. Just get really injured. This moving was more surprising than she had initially presumed. KWELV: This was quite the surprising movie! He took a few more handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. ARDELLE SONG: When the movie ended, everyone began to get up. She turned to Caradoc, “That was quite the movie!” KWELV: "Indeed," he agreed. "I think I made a good choice. So, what do you have planned next, exactly?" ARDELLE SONG: She looked at her watch, “We are going to the arcade.” KWELV: "Green Bay Arcade? I love that place!" he said with a grin. He sat up and took a few last bites of popcorn. "I need to remember to come here more often. Thanks, by the way, for doing all this." ARDELLE SONG: She grinned, “No problem.” She reached for his hand, “Now come on, we have to get there quickly!” Category:Archived Roleplay